


An Adorable Interruption

by Frostseraph



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostseraph/pseuds/Frostseraph
Summary: All you need to know is I'm using my Mirai Shimo x Ryoken baby boy in this and cuteness will ensue.
Relationships: Implied OC x Ryoken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	An Adorable Interruption

Ryoken and the Hanoi were watching over Link Vrains, making sure that everything was working as intended and there were no bugs.

"Everything looks normal, sir." said Kyoko, "Playmaker and Ai are patrolling from in vrains along with Soulburner and Flame. Blue Maiden, Aqua, and Ghost Girl are doing the same from another part of Vrains."

"Good." said Ryoken, "Let's keep it that way." Ryoken continued to type on his computer until a small, familiar squeaky noise was heard.

"Da!" a nine month old baby boy wearing a onezie his mother made him in the pattern of Revolver 2.0's outfit crawled across the room toward Ryoken

"Hoshi, I thought Pandor was watching you." said Ryoken

"Sorry, sir." Pandor followed behind the baby, "He got out of his room while I wasn't looking. I'll get him out of your way."

"It's fine, he crawled all this way just to get to me." said Ryoken, picking up Hoshi, "He can stay for now."

"Da!" Hoshi squeaked happily and curled up in Ryoken's arm.

"I know, I've been so caught up in this I haven't had much time for you." Ryoken petted Hoshi, "But I'm not going to be like my father. You'll get the attention I never got. Not even monitoring Link Vrains is as important as my son."

"You're already a better father than your father ever was." said Aso, "Hoshi loves you."

"Yeah, and unlike my father, I love him just as much." said Ryoken, "He's not just a failed project. He's a beautiful baby boy."


End file.
